


【Evanstan】McDonald  (3）

by leanna329



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanna329/pseuds/leanna329
Summary: 開心快樂的夏令營





	【Evanstan】McDonald  (3）

八月下旬，在夏令营结束后的一个星期，本该回到波士顿少年，悄悄地重新踏上纽约的土地。想到在一个多星期前那被抱在怀里的男孩，一丝笑容挂在脸上，从眼尾的小细纹中也能感受到那腻人的甜蜜。只是短短的数天，已经足以让克里斯的脑海中只剩下Sebastian的身影，这让他下定决心，要来给Sebastian来一个有趣又甜蜜的“刺激”。

*

「Surpise！」阳光洒在金棕色头发上，一圈金色描绘出少年的身影，背着一个小背包，拿着一枝带着露水的鲜花，站在纽约近郊的一座小房子的门外。Chris灿烂的笑容和保持着打开门傻眼的Sebastian成反比。原本还在因等了两天也没等来恋人的电话而失落的他，在打开大门的第一眼就看到了那让他朝思暮想的少年，依旧俊朗的他，甚至在阳光的包围下，仿佛变成神祗一般令人惊艳。  
这，是梦吗？不敢致信的Sebastian伸手捏了一下脸，直到那从脸上传来的痛感才让他真正相信面前站着的人不是因自己过度想念而产生的幻觉。

「怎么了不高兴吗，我 - 我是不是太突然了，抱歉，勒布你别生气啊，Sebby--」看着面前呆住了的恋人，以为他是因这突如其来的惊喜吓到而生气，涨红了一张俊脸，手足无措地解释道歉着。

看到克里斯急忙解释，手忙脚乱的傻样，男孩忍不住露出笑容，伸出双手，给眼前年轻的恋人一个轻柔的拥抱。

「我想你了。」

阳光洒在两人的身上，少年微微抱住怀中的人儿，在柔软的头发上轻吻。静止的画面，如此温馨甜蜜。

*

跟家人介绍了克里斯的到来，只用了「最好的」朋友的身分，并不是Sebastian不想用男朋友的身分把他介绍给家人认识，只是稍微保守严厉的继父，不由自主的还是让Sebastian有些害怕。

父母看到克里斯的时候不禁有些惊讶，毕竟他们也相当了解自家孩子的内向，在看到一个无论是外形或性格也与儿子完全相反的少年竟然是他的好友，这样Sebastian的父母无比惊喜，十分热情地招呼克里斯在这几天住在家里，在得知对方来至波士顿后，更是让Sebastian担当响导，带对方在纽约到处游玩。这提议让克里斯暗自窃喜，这能让他光明正大地和Sebastian独处约会。在客厅里的几人聊的兴起时，坐在一旁的Sebastian却有点安静，也许Fruhauf夫妇是已经习惯了儿子的安静，只有把整颗心都挂在男孩身上的克里斯感到一丝异样。

在带克里斯参观家中环境时，男孩尽可能以最阳光灿烂的笑容来面对远度而来的恋人，可尽管如此，克里斯还是可以感觉到那一丝不寻常的低落藏在Sebastian的笑容。可是在对方的家长面前，克里斯只能忍住想要把男孩紧紧抱住安慰开解的冲动。

伸手推开房门，干净整洁的房间，淡蓝色的床铺跟木质家具的组合，简单而柔和，就像是Sebastian给人的第一印像，安静柔软的小男孩。悄悄带上房门，克里斯把正想分享藏书的Sebastian拉到怀里，轻揉着少年那比夏令营时稍长了的棕发，「Sebby，发生什么事了？是我做错什么让你生气了？」克里斯深情地注视着那双让他魂牵梦萦的灰绿眼睛，轻声道。再也忍不住的眼泪涌出，稍稍划过脸庞，在Sebastian反应过来前就被恋人伸手擦去。

「对不起，我⋯⋯我没办法跟我的家人解释我们的关系。」解释伴随着眼泪，充满焦虑与歉意的语气，让克里斯不禁好一阵心疼。紧紧地把恋人抱紧，用最温柔的声音，一句又一句的我爱你安慰了为此内疚的恋人，一个接一个的轻吻落在Sebastian的脸颊，鼻尖以及双唇上。没有过多的言语，年少的他，只能用最简单的方式，让同样年轻的恋人明白的他的谅解。

夏末的微风，从窗户稍稍地吹向相拥亲吻的两人，带着夏天独有的温度，触动着少年们为爱情而燥动的心，让暧昧的温度，加深了吻的深度。两双柔软的唇，时而轻碰，时而紧密，灵活的舌头调皮地挑逗着对方。在安静的房间里，把两人唇齿相接时的声音无限放大，当他的手悄悄伸进男孩的上衣时，大手碰上男孩白嫩的皮肤，轻抚着，揉按着.Chris的手像是火把一样，在Sebastian的身上点上一个又一个火种，当这情欲的火把蔓延到胸前的敏感时，累积的欲火猛得把Sebastian仅存的理智燃烧得丝毫不剩。

敏感的小点在恋人刻意的捻揉下，变得坚硬红嫩。细小的呻吟从两人贴紧的双唇中传出，像猫一样细小却动人的声音，把克里斯的情绪更进一步地推向疯狂。手沿着男孩后腰悄悄地滑落至那圆润饱满的臀线，一下又一下的揉捏着，手指在过程中也偷偷伸向那从无人能到的禁地，试探性地触碰。一股酥麻从后方蔓延至全身，第一次被接触到的感觉由差耻感伴随着恋人有意为之的揉按，以及流连在颈侧火热的舔吻，逐渐变成令人着迷的快感。

无意的扭动，让两人已经愈发坚硬的下身，时重时轻地互相挑逗着。灵活的手指在Sebastian发现前快速地把牛仔裤的扣子解开，张开大手，在男孩甜腻的喘息中，握住那早已硬挺的性器，开始上下撸动着，修长的手指逗弄着顶端的小孔，轻轻揉按着，那双令Sebastian着迷的红唇含着被他玩弄的硬挺的红点，口舌并用地吸舔着。上下两处的敏感点同一时间被对方攻略，强烈地快感一瞬间占领了Sebastian的大脑，被刺激的忍不住向前弓起身子，主动把身体更加贴近克里斯，在抬头看到熟悉的天花板，意识到父母都在同一所房子内时，用尽全力控制已经被情欲掌控的身体，用手紧紧捂着嘴，把即将冲出口的呻吟捂紧。

「到⋯⋯到床上去 - 嗯 - 」。气弱如丝及压抑的声音，无意地撩动着克里斯紧绷的欲望吻上那因先前激烈热吻而红肿的双唇，手脚交缠着走向床铺。当两人一同倒向柔软的床时，两人同时伸手握着对方的性器，相连的水光在唇分合时增加着房内高涨的欲望.Chris伸手把两人紧贴的勃起一同握着，滚烫的接触让Sebastian全身发软，在恋人撸动的过程中，意识完全被快感所带领着，放大性器处的触感，勃起的青筋，硕大的柱身，在被手淫的过程中，成为强烈的攻击，刺激着Sebastian脆弱的神经.Chris的吻从胸前缓缓向下发展，直到他一把含入Sebastian笔直的性器，新奇的快感把Sebastian推向欲望的顶峰，在高潮的瞬间被克里斯快速的握住性器根部，硬生生把高潮压制，无法解放的感觉让Sebastian接近失控。

「我们一齐。」话落，克里斯再次含住他的性器，舌头故意舔弄着不断冒出液体的小孔，放松喉咙让他能加深含住的范围，性器被含入一个温热紧缩的地方，柔软的压迫感让Sebastian疯狂「嗯 - 哈嗯--Chris--啊嗯 - 」。尽管压抑着，甜腻的呻吟还是断断续续地流出，不单刺激着对方，连Sebastian自己也被自己发出的声音吓到，不感相信自己会发出如此腻人的声音，却也更刺激着自己的欲望。

把Sebastian发软的身体反转，克里斯炽热的勃起紧贴着Sebastian圆润的臀肉，当他被两片丰满柔嫩的臀肉夹住时，忍不住发出赞叹般的喘息。感受到背后从臀部传来令Sebastian狂热的温度，让他忍不住扭动身体，发出如猫咪般细微的叫声。被夹住扭动带来的快感，令克里斯的性器愈发坚硬，忍不住伏下身亲吻着男孩诱人肌肤，缓慢地在软肉之间抽插着。稍稍向后抬起臀部，让恋人能更顺利地动作。而且也方便了身后的人握住他的性器，上下撸动着，不断点燃起紧猛烈的欲火。

紧贴着Sebastian那两片丰满时，富有弹性且滑嫩的触感所克里斯更加狂热。渐渐加快的抽插，用力地磨蹭着臀肉，火热的性器时不时蹭过紧密的后穴，伏身于恋人身下，被抽插的触感，仿佛像是电流一般，一股又一股地加强串流在Sebastian处于极度敏感的身体。更在后穴被一次次试探性的磨蹭时，异样的快感让Sebastian好数次徘徊在高潮的边缘，却身后的少年却总能在他爆发的前夕把高潮死死压制着。

「嗯 - 哼啊--Chris⋯⋯嗯啊 - 」手紧紧捂着红润的小嘴，试图把腻人的叫声压低，可这压抑的声音反而刺激到少年紧绷的神经，让他疯狂地在男孩的臀肉间冲刺，一个又一个吻落在男孩的颈背，反覆用舌尖和牙齿舔舐轻咬，在男孩白皙的背部留下点点玫红，深情而媚人。

一只手时轻时重地套弄着Sebastian身前早已憋得发红的性器，另一只手在男孩胸前不断流连。「嗯--Sebby，你好美⋯⋯」克里斯像是作迷般喃喃自语，喘息着赞美身下那美丽的人儿。

「克里斯⋯⋯嗯 - 哼嗯 - 给我，求你啊⋯⋯」。张大嘴巴用力呼吸着的Sebastian，像是一条离水的小鱼，被情欲的风暴吹打得迷失方向甜腻的低吟，主动往身后翘高臀部，让两人的下身能更加贴近，无意识地摇动着腰，配合着少年的动作，时不时被磨蹭到穴口的快感刺激得夹紧抽插中的火热。被Sebastian这些无意识的举动挑逗着，克里斯用更用力的动作及加快的套弄提示着身下的人即将到临的高潮，这让Sebastian愈发配合地夹紧臀瓣。

「嗯 - 哈啊 - Sebby，我的爱⋯⋯」  
「啊 - 嗯啊 - 」

配合着用力的冲刺，滚烫的精液喷洒在男孩被撞着一片通红的臀肉上，一朵朵白浊点缀在艳红嫩臀上。跟克里斯同时到达高潮的Sebastian在释放当下感受到背后的热度，坚硬的性器射出三四股浓稠浊液后，断断续续地继续吐出些许透明的液体。

接近令人窒息的高潮过后，两具年青的肉体交缠着，喘息着。在充满着欢爱气息的房间内，床上两人神情中尚带有未散去的情欲，对视一笑，轻轻亲吻着对方。

房间内，少年们的爱与情互相升温。

*

曼哈顿，一个繁华的都市，人流与车辆连绵不断，与Sebastian居住的地方有着极大的差别，一时间嘈闹的人群让他显得不知所措。一只干燥而温暖的手悄悄地牵起少年的手，肌肤的接触莫名使Sebastian紧张燥闷的心情一扫而去。轻轻回捏对方，默契的对视，两人放松心情前往此程的目的地，百老汇戏院。

傍晚时分，结束戏院约会的两人，牵手走在大街上。与身旁来去匆匆的行人不同，节奏柔和的脚步，轻轻依偎的身影，令两人独特又浪漫。

在大街上逛了一整天的两人，在酒店附近的一间小餐馆裹简单吃了点东西解决晚餐，没有精致的鲜花蜡烛，没有浪漫的音乐，只是在简单朴素的餐馆，一份普通的批萨，可在两人脸上充满甜蜜满足的笑容，对方的陪伴已经成为最浪漫的元素。


End file.
